si no te hubiera conocido
by Artemis-sari
Summary: despues de 17 años, Bella, Charlie y Renne vuelven a Forks, el infierno personal de bella. Nunca penso que todo seria tan bueno en este lugar, todo por ese chico especial que agregara un poco de amor a sus dias y sanara su delicado corazon.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: un nuevo lugar. **

Hoy regreso al Forks, mi pesadilla personal. Hace 17 años mi madre Renee y mi Padre Charlie se mudaron de alla para venir a vivir aqui a Phoenix conmigo, pero las circunstancias de la vida nos traen de vuelta a este calvario lluvioso. Mi padre tenia un buen trabajo, pero de un dia para otro lo despidieron sin razon aparente y quedamos en una situacion no muy buena, por lo que ahora tenemos que recurrir a volver a nuestra muy antigua casa en Forks.

Ya empaque mis cosas y las subi al carro. Le doy una ultima mirada al desierto y hermoso paisaje de mi amada ciudad calurosa y me monto en el automovil. ahora nos esperan dos dias de viaje. Llevo conmigo mi libro favorito _cumbres borrascosas_ y una recompilacion de los mas leidos de Shakespiare para tener algo que hacer en el camino.

Mientras el viaje va transcurriendo amenamente voy pensando en todas y cada una de las cosas que han sucedido ultimamente. Justo ahora estoy muy triste, no solo por alejarme de mi ciudad y mis amigos, sino que muchas otras cosas pasaron en estas dos semanas.

Primero que nada el desempleo de mi padre, que trajo consigo angustia a mi hogar y este irremediable viaje.

Luego esta que descubri a mi novio con otra chica; esto me duele profundamente, por que aunque yo no le amaba, lo queria mucho y el no debio hacerlo, teniamos suficiente confianza como para contarnos todo; dice el que lo hizo por miedo a lastimarme, pero yo pienso que fue peor habermelo ocultado.

Recordando esto una silenciosa lagrima surcó mi mejilla. La limpie con el dorso de la mano y segui leyendo, aunque a decir verdad no distinguia las letras pues ya tenia sueño.

Me recoste en el asiento trasero del auto y empece a recordar todos lo bellos momentos junto a mis amigas Katie y Rachel hasta que me dormi. Soñe con ellas y con mi novio Jamie. Soñe que seguiamos juntos los cuatro haciendo las travesuras que haciamos cuando pequeños. Al despertar una gran sonrisa cruzo por mi rostro, pero se desvanecio al ver la terrorifica cantidad de nubes en el cielo. Eso solo significaba que ya estabamos llegando.

-Mamá, papá, ¿cuantas horas dormi?- les pregunte con voz adormilada

-12 horas cariño- me respondio mamá

-¿tantas? uy... con razon estoy tan desastrozada- le dije viendome al espejo y nos reimos todos juntos.

-ahi cariño, es bueno que hayas dormido. ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta que llevas dos dias sin dormir casi nada? por eso no te hemos despertado al parar a comer. ten, te compramos esto- y me extendio una bolsita de papel que contenia un sandwich.

-gracias mamá, de verdad te agradezco que no me hayas despertado. Necesitaba reponer fuerzas. ¿Falta mucho para llegar papá?-

-No hija, acabamos de pasar port angeles. Solo una hora mas de carretera y estaremos de vuelta en la vieja casa-

-Wow, que emocion- dije sarcasticamente

-Ya se que la idea de venir a vivir aqui no te parecia la mejor, pero no teniamos otra opcion. Ya veras que pronto te acostumbraras-

-Si papá, ya veremos. Solo espero que los chicos y chicas sean agradables. Solo eso espero-

-Eso tenlo por seguro hija. Ademas mañana mismo iremos a visitar a mi amigo Billy Black para que conozcas a su hijo Jacob. Tal vez te caiga bien el chico y puedan ser amigos. Ellos viven en la Push, la reserva cerca de Forks-

-Ah claro, hablas mucho de Billy, de Seguro me la llevare bien con el y su hijo. Por lo menos conocere a alguien cercano-

en eso atisbe las primeras señales del pueblo y muy pronto vi el cartel que decia BIENVENIDOS A FORKS.

Rapidamente llegamos a la vieja casa de dos plantas y bajamos todas las maletas del auto. Subimos y me instale en mi cuarto.

Comimos algo y me fui a mi habitacion a desempacar pues aunque habia dormido mucho aun tenia sueño, ya que llevaba dos dias sin dormir nada.

Me acoste y unas lagrimas bajaron por mi rostro sorprendiendome, no sentia que lloraba de nostalgia, habia un sentimiento extraño en mi, era como de familiaridad y calidez.

Pense que era por que esta era la casa donde vivi por primera vez y este el pueblo en el que naci. Por primera vez desde que supe que venia aqui me senti bien. No sabia que era exactamente pero me gustaba ese sentimiento, asi que disfrute de mis lagrimas en silencio hasta que me dormi nuevamente.

* * *

Los capis seran cortos pues fueron escritos originalmente para el fotolog y no admite muchos caracteres!!!

espero les guste esta historia y que dejen reviews!! :)

un besoo.... bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: un dia genial (parte 1)**

Me desperte a la mañana siguiente sintiendome descansada y contenta. Tenia la sensacion de que hoy seria un gran dia.

Me levante de la cama y me fui al baño; me meti en la ducha y me di un relajante baño de agua caliente. Me puse unos jeans blancos ajustados que me encantaban, una camisa negra simple con una chaqueta blanca ligera../_YMLElZqkpLQ/SPiCQ3AV3dI/AAAAAAAAALs/08tJPQ4-7QA/s400/camisa+negra+  
Recoji mi cabello en una coleta y me puse un poco de rimel. Baje y mis padres ya estaba en la cocina.

-Buenos dias cariño, ¿Como estas?-

-Muy bien mamá, gracias. Buenos dias papá-

-Buenos dias hija-

-¿Quieres comer Bella?-

-Si mamá, ¿que hay?-

-Pancakes-

-¡Que bien!- Adoraba los pancakes.

El resto del desayuno transcurrio en silencio. Me sentia muy bien y al parecer mis padres tambien. AL terminar de desayunar lave los platos y fui a mi habitacion. Tome mi mochila y guarde en ella otra camiseta, por si acaso, una libreta de dibujo que tenia y mis lapices de colores, solo por si se ponia aburrido el lugar o si veia algo que mereciera la pena dibujar. Lo cierto es que dibujar era mi pasatiempo favorito y lo hago muy bien. Tambien tome mi ipod y baje.

Nos montamos en el carro y recorrimos los 15 minutos necesarios para llegar a La Push. Mi padre estaciono frente a una pequeña casa de color azul cielo echa de madera. Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la casita. Papá toco la puerta y salio a recibirnos un hombre mayor en silla de ruedas

-¡BILLY AMIGO MIO! ¿como estas? hace tanto que no te veia-

-¡CHARLIE! no puedo creer que estes aqui. ¿A que debo tu grata visita?-

-Vine a presentarte a mi familia Billy, esta es mi esposa Renee, aunque ya la conoces. Y esta jovencita preciosa es mi hija Bella-

-Mucho gusto señoritas, bienvenidas a la reserva y a mi hogar tambien-

-Muchas gracias Billy, es un gusto volver a verte despues de tanto tiempo- dijo mamá

-Igualmente Renee-

-Mucho gusto señor Billy, gracias por la bienvenida- le sonrei y le extendi la mano, este me la tomo y me dio un fuerte apreton. Este hombre era muy simpatico, se le notaba que no fingia.

-De nada hija. Pero bueno, pasen, estan en su casa-

Entramos, era una casita muy bonita, una sala pequeña conectada directamente con la cocina igual de pequeña. Al fondo un pasillo en el cual se veian tres puertas. Debian ser las habitaciones y el baño. Era calida y muy bonita, decorada de manera simple pero elegante.

Nos sentamos en el sillon blanco de la sala.

-bueno y ¿estan de paso por Forks?-

-No billy, nos quedamos a vivir-

-Me alegro, puedo preguntar porqué-

-me despidieron de mi trabajo y no teniamo dinero suficiente para quedarnos en la ciudad asi que decidimos mudarnos aqui-

-Pues lo siento mucho por lo de tu despido, si asi lo deseas te puedo conseguir algun trabajo en el taller de aca abajo, tengo entendido que eres bueno con los autos-  
-Claro Billy, seria de mucha ayuda. Muchas gracias amigo, sabia que podia contar contigo-

-De nada hermano, para eso estan los amigos-

-¿y donde esta tu hijo Jacob, Billy?-

-Esta afuera en el garage trabajando en su auto, ya lo voy a llamar para que los conozca- salio por la puerta trasera y grito ¡JACOB!, una profunda voz masculina le respondio ¡YA VOY PAPÁ! tambien gritando.

-Alli viene- seguido de él entro un chico alto, de tez cobriza muy hermosa, con un cabello negro corto algo despeinado, llevaba una camiseta rota y sucia de grasa de carro que se le ajustaba al cuerpo dejando entrever sus musculos bien torneados. sus ojos eran negros y muy hermosos, su sonrisa perecia sacada de un anuncio de pasta de dientes.

Nos saludo con la mano.

-Buenos dias a todos- nos regalo una sonrisa increiblemente hermosa. El sonido de su voz produjo en mi una extraña sensacion, era como si algo hubiese hecho clic dentro de mi. No entendia que me pasaba, esto era nuevo, pero sentia que queria conocer mejor al tal Jacob, aunque aun no habia hablado con el ya me agradaba.

-Buenos dias Jacob- le dijo mi papá trayendome de vuelta.

-Hijo estos son Charlie, Renee y Bella Swan. Supongo que no te acordara de ellos, pero los conoces de pequeño-

-Oh claro, ¿como esta Charlie?-

-Muy bien Jake, un gusto que me recuerdes, ella es mi esposa Renee, Jacob- se dieron la mano- y ella es mi Hija Bella- Tomo mi mano y su mano era suave y aspera a la vez a causa del trabajo. Al tocarlo una sensacion como de electricidad entre nosotros se sintio e hizo que tuviera un escalofrio, pero nadie lo noto.

-Mucho gusto Jacob- le dije y le sonrei.

-Mucho gusto Bella- me devolvio la sonrisa- ¿quieres acompañarme a mi taller a trabajar o prefieres quedarte con los viejos?- me dijo como si me conociera de años.

* * *

Bueno hasta aca el capitulo de hoy!!!

como dije anteriormente estan sacados de mi flog y por eso esta cortado!! quiero dejarlo asi...

hay mas suspenso de esta manera!! ^^

MUCHAS GRACIAS a las tres lindas chicas que pasaron a leer en el cap anterior!!!! de verdad que me encanta que lean!! nunca pense que tan pronto ya tendria seguidoras!!

gracias por las alertas de historia y los RR... son lo mas!! :)

un besito... bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: un dia genial (parte 2)**

-Mucho gusto Bella- me devolvió la sonrisa- ¿quieres acompañarme a mi taller a trabajar o prefieres quedarte con los viejos?- me dijo como si me conociera de años.

-Voy contigo, prefiero a alguien joven a mi lado- Nos reímos y nos fuimos juntos a su garaje.

-Ven conmigo, por aquí-Me dijo y me tomo de la mano. Me sorprendí mucho, el me acababa de conocer y ya hacia esto. No retire mi mano pues la sensación que me daba su toque me gustaba y no entendía por que.

-¿No te molesta o si?-

-¿El que?-

-¿Que te tome la mano?, es que nos acabamos de conocer y pues a muchas no les gusta que los hombres hagan eso. He visto como les pegan a mis amigos por hacerlo. A mí nunca me han golpeado pues jamás lo había hecho- me dijo riendo, en parte fue un alivio, pensaba que lo hacia con todas, pero por otra me preocupaba; ¿porque conmigo? El no acostumbraba a hacerlo, entonces ¿Por qué yo? Me preocupaba saber la respuesta, no quería darle ilusiones. Yo me sentía muy mal por ahora y no quería volver a saber nada de chicos por un tiempo. Aunque lo cierto es que Jake me atraía y mucho- Entonces ¿Te molesta?- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No jake, para nada-

-Me alegro que no me hayas golpeado- Nos reímos juntos en voz alta.-Bienvenida a mi segundo hogar Bella- me dijo haciéndome gestos con las manos hacia el frente pues yo lo miraba a el.

Delante de nosotros un toldo Blanco sujeto a unas ramas que cubría un encerado con muchas herramientas encima y un bonito auto mercedes benz negro.

-Esta muy...Bonito Jake- nos reímos nuevamente

-Gracias, gracias- dijo haciendo reverencias como si tuviera al publico enfrente- Lo he construido yo mismo-

-No me caben dudas acerca de eso- reímos muy alto y nos sentamos en el suelo

-¿No te molesta que me ponga a trabajar?-

-Por supuesto que no Jake, yo me quedare aquí viendo lo que haces-

-Esta bien. Gracias por hacerme compañía- y me sonrió abiertamente. Me sentía muy bien estando con Jacob, el era muy lindo y además simpático.

-Y ¿en que trabajas?-

-Estoy construyendo mi auto. Es este mercedes que vez aquí. Lo he venido haciendo desde hace unos meses. Partí desde cero y ha ido tomando forma poco a poco. ¿Qué te parece? Aun le faltan algunas piezas pero pronto estará listo.

-Esta muy lindo Jake. De verdad me gusta mucho. Debes prometerme que me llevaras a dar una vuelta-

-Claro, Claro... serás la primera- me sonrió abiertamente. Respondí a su sonrisa con naturalidad.

Estuvimos hablando por un largo rato, el preguntándome sobre mis amigos en Phoenix y yo por los suyos acá en la Push. Sus mejores amigos se llamaban Quil y Embry.

-Que nombres tan extraños y viejos-

-Si lo se, son realmente viejos, pertenecieron a sus abuelos. Jamás los molestes por ello, están muy orgullosos de llevarlos-

-Oh tranquilo. No cometeré ninguna imprudencia-

-Confío en ti- y me guiño un ojo. Mi corazón se acelero sin yo darle crédito. Sonreí como tonta, a lo que el se rió.

Seguimos contándonos cosas durante toda la tarde. Jacob era un gran mecánico. Desde pequeño se había sentido atraído por la mecánica y cuando tuvo la edad suficiente se enfrento a su padre y decidió dejar la escuela y seguir su sueño de ser mecánico. Yo aun no tenia planeado que quería estudiar en la universidad y por eso no le conté nada al respecto.

Después de un rato en el garaje el termino de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y me invito a caminar por la playa.

De regreso a la casa para avisarles a mis papás donde estaría Jacob volvió a tomar mi mano. Por alguna razón me sentía relajada al sentir su piel junto a la mía. Era reconfortante la situación. Jacob me hacia olvidar a Jaime y lo del trabajo de papá y por un momento agradecí haberme mudado a Forks. De no ser así no hubiese conocido al que se estaba convirtiendo en un gran amigo.

Mi papá esbozo una enorme sonrisa al ver las manos de Jacob y las mías entrelazadas. Ya me imaginaba lo que estaba pensando. La verdad no me importaba, si eso hacia feliz a mi padre no lo bajaría de su nube.

Caminamos hacia First Beach en silencio, con las manos juntas y mirando hacia el frente, disfrutando del aire frío que nos acariciaba los rostros. Llegamos a la playa con forma de media luna y allí empezó una nueva ronda de anécdotas de nuestro pasado. Nunca había hablado con alguien desconocido por tanto tiempo. Pero Jacob no era desconocido, no lo sentía así. En sus ojos podía ver la sinceridad de sus palabras y también que se estaba abriendo totalmente conmigo.

Luego de un rato caminando nos sentamos en un tronco cercano y seguimos con la charla. De pronto me percate de lo tarde que era.

-Ya debemos regresar Jacob. Es tarde y nuestros padres se preocuparan-

-El mío no, pero supongo que los tuyos si, dado que tu no me conoces muy bien y yo podría hacerte algo malo- me dijo sonriendo picadamente. Yo pase saliva teatralmente ante su comentario y ambos estallamos en risas como habíamos estado haciendo todo el día.

-uy no, mejor regresamos antes de que me tomes por sorpresa y me secuestres-

-Con gusto te secuestraría, pero no pediría rescate- me dijo mirándome fijamente. Al instante me puse nerviosa. ¿Era una simple broma o estaba hablando en serio?-ya Bella quita esa cara que es juego- se echo a reír y yo lo seguí un tanto nerviosa.

Se levanto del tronco y tomo mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Caminamos lentamente de vuelta a la casa y cuando entramos encontramos a Billy, Charlie y Renee cenando.

-Perdonen chicos, pero teníamos hambre y ustedes no volvían- nos dijo Billy

-Tranquilo papá, ¿Qué están comiendo?-

-Espaguetis que preparo Renee, están deliciosos, sírvanse-

-okey, ¿quieres Bella?-

-Claro, gracias-

-Y ¿Cómo te fue hoy hija? ¿Te divertiste con Jacob?-

-Pues claro papá, fue muy entretenido-

-¿Solo entretenido?- pregunto Jacob volteándose y haciendo un puchero.

-Esta bien- puse los ojos en blanco- fue realmente divertido papá, hemos pasado toda la tarde riéndonos el uno del otro. La he pasado genial-

-Lo sabia- dijo Jacob esbozando su característica enorme sonrisa.

Después de cenar volvimos a casa y yo subí a mi habitación rápidamente. La verdad me sentía muy cansada y quería dormir un poco. Mañana seria mi primer día de instituto y quería sentirme bien. Además había prometido a Jacob ir a visitarlo después de la escuela.

* * *

buenaas!!! :D hola a todos!!!

bueno...... aca el 3er capitulo de esta nove...... eh tardado algo en decidirme si subirlo pero aca esta.....

espero que les guste.....

les aviso que el primer dia de clases de bells esta dividido en varias partes asi que tardara un poco!!!

bueno..... ya me voy! un beso...... bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Primer Dia de clases**

Lo que se me venia hoy no iba a ser facil.

Tendria que enfrentar una nueva escuela, nuevos profesores, pero sobretodo un nuevo circulo social.

No es que no me gustase hacer nuevos amigos, es mas me encantaba hacer nuevos amigos, pero aquí en forks es distinto. Estos chicos se conocen desde niños y yo sere la intrusa que irrumpa en su comodo mundo.

Nerviosa me levante de la cama y me diriji al baño a darme una ducha fria para despejar la mente y al terminar me vesti rapidamente y baje a desayunar y mis papas ya se habian ido a trabajar.

Mama en la floristería que estaba montando y papa en la comisaria.

Comi un cuenco de cereales y me dispuse a irme al instituto. Me subi a mi precioso renault del 2006 regalo de mis padres y parti hacia el nuevo mundo (para mi) llamado "instituto de forks".

Al llegar note la poca cantidad de coches en comparación con phoenix. En el letrero de la entrada un irracionalmente bajo numero de estudiantes estaba grabado: 308 alumnos. ¡ATERRADOR! Eran muy pocos. Yo estaba acostumbrada a desenvolverme entre grandes cantidades de personas y tan pocas me asustaban. Su mundo resultaba muy cerrado y el temor a ser rechazada se acrecentó.

Deje el panico de lado y baje del auto. Justo en ese momento un precioso volvo paso delante de mi. Era el auto mas nuevo de cuantos estaban a la vista.

empece a caminar hacia la oficina de orientación para recoger mi horario y en el camino muchos chicos y chicas me saludaron dandome la bienvenida. Sonrei, salude y di las gracias a todos contenta de ver su receptividad.

Entre en la oficina y una señora regordeta y de lentes estaba tras un mostrador pequeño adornado con un racimo de flores silvestres. Resultaba muy acogedor aquel lugar.

-Bienvenida Srita. –Miro sus papeles un segundo y añadio – Swan ¿no?

-Si Sra. Cope- dije mirando la placa en el escritorio – vine a buscar mi horario-

-Claro hija – dijo cariñosamente – por aquí lo tengo – y empezo a rebuscar entre sus papeles.

Me entrego el horario, le di las gracias y Sali de alli.

Mi primera asignatura era Frances, en el aula 15 del edifico 2. Tuve que usar mi mapa para poder hallar el aula pero llegue a tiempo para la clase. Me presente con el profesor, un joven alto y guapo llamado Jean Mark Voticelli.

Me presento a la clase y me mando a un asiento que estaba a la mitad del salon. La clase fue amena y agradable. La tecnica de enseñanza del profesor Jean Marck era buena.

AL finalizar la clase una chica castaña, con cara de estupida se me acerco y me saludo como tantos otros ya lo habian hecho:

-Hola ¿que tal? Soy Jessica Stanley. Tu eres Isabella Swan ¿no? ¡Que gusto conocerte! –Me dijo fingidamente entusiasmada y con voz chillona.

-El gusto es todo mio – le dije con un suave sarcasmo que no le paso desapercibido. Su sonrisa tonta se borro de su cara y me miro con desden. Le sonrei con todas ganas y me di media vuelta.

Una chica castaña con aspecto dulce e inteligente me miraba con la boca abierta. Me le acerque. Era la primera persona a quien le iba a hablar por gusto y no cortesía y me daba miedo ser rechazada.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas? Soy...- no me dejo terminar-

-Bella Swan, ya lo se. Todos hablan de ti. Yo soy Angela Weber. Es un placer- dijo claramente timida.

-Lo mismo digo Angela – le dije sinceramente y ella levanto la mirada pues la tenia gacha. Me miro y vio que estaba siendo sincera y sonrio.

-No puedo creer que le hayas hablado asi a Jess-

-Es que es una hipócrita, se le nota –

-Bella, esa "hipócrita" como la llamas es la chica mas popular del instituto. No puedo creer que le hayas tratado asi –

-Es la ventaja de ser nuevo Angela. Como no sabes quien es quien, no es necesario prestar atención a la popularidad ni mucho menos – Angela me inspiraba confianza y por eso le hablaba tan calmadamente.

-Tienes razon Bella – me sonrio. Justo entonces repare en que me llamaba Bella y no Isabella como los demas.

-eeehh....¿Angela? ¿porque me llamas Bella?, es decir, ¿como sabes que me gusta que me llamen asi? – Le pregunte sin poder contenerme.

-Pues, como veras, es una escuela pequeña. Las palabras corren rapido y ya prácticamente todos comentan las correcciones al decir tu nombre –

-Humm...Entiendo. Bueno Angela ya debo irme. En cinco minutos tengo mi proxima clase y ni siquiera se llegar –

- ¿Qué clase te toca? –

revise mi Horario y le dije: - Matematica en el edificio 4 –

-Ah, yo voy al mismo edificio, puedo acompañarte –

-Gracias Angela – Como por lo pronto no habia que decir, el camino se hizo en silencio, pero no resulto un silencio incomodo.

Angela me señalo mi salon y continuo hacia el suyo. Entre y fui hacia el profesor. Un hombre como de 50 años con un aspecto severo. Su nombre era Stephan Roman.

Nuevamente me presento a la clase y me envio al fondo del salon. La clase trato sobre las funciones exponenciales, un tema facil pero tedioso, que por suerte ya habia visto en phoenix. Al final de la clase dos chicos se me acercaron rapidamente.

Uno era Rubio con el cabello muy bien peinado en punta, sus ojos de un azul claro. Se llamaba Mike Newton.

El otro era un morocho con piel morena, alto y desgarbado, su nombre era tayler crowley.

Me acompañaron hasta la clase de literatura que era la siguiente y me invitaron a almorzar con ellos.

* * *

waaa les pido perdon a todas por haber tardado taaanto en subir...... ya tenia el cap escrito desde hace muuuuuucho tiempo!!!!!

de hecho... lo tenia de antes de empezar a publicarlo aca la nove pero bueno...... no habia tenido ganas de subir!!!!! xP

**perdonperdonperdonperdon........**

weno pero aca ya tienen el cap.......

el siguiente estara mas interesante que este!!!! sera genial...... ya veran!! xD

hasta aqui por hoy.......

gracias a todas por los reviews y favoritos!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Primer dia de clases (parte 2)**

Acepte y entre en el salón. Todos los pupitres se encontraban en semicírculo cerca de la pared y delante un semicírculo de estudiantes. En el centro estaba el profesor. Como de unos 27 años, rubio con reflejos castaños y unos ojos verdes que destacaban. Me acerque, me presente a el. Se llamaba James Gigandet. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo el, me di la vuelta y me presente ante la clase.

Mientras decia mi nombre, observe a todos los alumnos. Finalmente, en los puestos mas alejados de la puerta, tres chicos captaron mi total atención. Una chica bajita, con el pelo negro azabache y ojos dorados. Otra chica, mas alta y de tez olivacea bajo un tono extremo de palidez, igualmente de ojos dorados. Y finalmente, tomado de la mano con la morena, un chico alto, con el cabello castaño cobrizo en un desaliño perfecto y unos ojos expresivos y hermosos hasta lo imposible, tambien dorados. Al verlos entre en estado de shock y una cantidad de recuerdos aturdio mi mente.

[i][b]flashback[/b]

Caminaba por el bosque en Denali, estaba pasando las vacaciones de verano con mis primos cuando de repente escuche un sonido extraño y luego un animal quejarse. Me asuste, pero busque la fuente del sonido. Corri y llegue hasta un claro despejado en cuyo centro fluia un pequeño riachuelo. Cerca del riachuelo, tirado en el suelo, yacía un cadáver de un ciervo. Me acerque horrorizada sin poder controlar el movimiento de mis pies. Me arrodille junto al ciervo y le toque. Estaba frio. En su garganta un par de agujeros, como si hubiese sido mordido por un murciélago o algo asi, y de estos salian dos hileras de sangre. Gire la cabeza a ambos lados buscando el posible perpetuador de este "asesinato" pero no encontre nada. Ni rastro de ningun animal. Ni siquiera habia sangre en el suelo.

De pronto escuche unos sonidos detrás de mi y me gire para ver que era. A unos diez pasos de mi, con una sonrisa ancha que dejaba entrever grandes colmillos y una postura marcadamente felina, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de tez pálida, cabello ondulado y largo de color rubio rojizo. Sus ojos dorados se iban oscureciendo mientras mas me veía. Muerta del miedo como estaba, me encontraba petrificada en el sitio. De pronto un rugido animal se escucho y retumbo por todo el bosque y el claro. La mujer enfrente mio reacciono y Sali de su posición, tan rapido que no la vi, y salio corriendo en direccion opuesta a mi con una velocidad sobrehumana.

No pude mas que tirarme en el suelo y echarme a llorar cuando mis musculos por fin reaccionaron. Me encontraba asustada y me sentia indefensa. No sabia que acababa de ocurrir, ni quien era esa mujer con rasgos felinos, pero se que no era normal y de no ser por ese rugido, tenia la impresión, de que hubiese terminado muerta.

No regrese al bosque, ni ese dia, ni nunca mas. Pedi a mis padres que no me enviaran nuevamente a Denali. Me preguntaron porque, pero no les dije la verdad, por miedo a que dijeran que estaba loca. Simplemente me limite a decirles que me aburria y que preferia pasarla con Katie, Rachel y Jaime en las vacaciones.

[b]fin del flashback[/b][/i]

Al verlos el panico me inundo y no pude continuar hablando. Mientras decia de donde venia mi frase se vio interrumpida. Pude ver como el hermoso chico se ponia tenso y como la morena lo miraba. Yo no podia moverme ni hablar. Estaba aterrada porque estos chicos tenian los mismos rasgos que la chica de Denali. Senti una mano en mi hombro y chille con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que toda la clase diera un respingo. Voltee a ver y era el profesor quien me habia tocado. Me miraba extrañado y con interrogación en sus ojos, pero yo no pude responder, simplemente Sali corriendo de la clase despavorida. Corri hasta llegar al parkeadero donde me sente en el suelo apoyando la cabeza y espalda contra mi auto.

No tenia ni idea de quienes eran o si eran como esa chica, pero sus rasgos tan parecidos me asustaron.

No quise volver a la clase, por miedo de verlos de nuevo y entrar en panico otra vez. En vez de eso encendi mi ipod y escuche musica hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo.

Me dirigi hacia el comedor y me encontre a Angela con Mike y Tayler sentados en una mesa junto con otros chicos. Compre mi comida y me dirigi hacia ellos y me sente. Hablaron de cualquier tonteria por unos minutos. Mire alrededor mio al sentir una mirada clavada en mis espalda y me encontre con dos pares de ojos dorados mirandome fijamente. Un escalofrio me recorrio haciendome estremecer, pero no aparte la vista. Ellas parecian estarme analizando, aunque la de pelo negro tenia un toque de emocion que no entendi en su mirada. Decidi no prestarle atención y desvie la mirada, pude notar que ellas hacian lo mismo que yo pues ya no senti mas su mirada en mi.

-Oye Bella, ¿estas con nosotros? – escuche a duras penas decir a mike.

-ehh... si mike, lo siento... estaba... pensando- dije volviendo en mi.

-oye, ¿Por qué huiste de esa manera del salon hace rato en literatura?- pregunto un chico junto a Angela.

-eh? ¿Estabas ahí?-

-si... estabas presentándote, y de pronto miraste a los cullen y te callaste, luego saliste corriendo asi sin mas, ¿que te paso?-

-huuummm...¿quienes son los cullen? ¿los chicos de ojos dorados?-

-¿ojos dorados? Supongo que te refieres a aquellos de aya-señalo la mesa donde estaban los chicos de la clase junto con 3 mas de los mismos rasgos hermosos y pieles palidas-

-esos mismos... pues no se que sucedió, simplemente me senti mal y tuve que correr al baño, pero ya estoy mejor- le menti.

-¿y porque no volviste al aula?- pregunto ahora curioso otro chico que estaba al lado de el otro.

-Pues...aunque ya me sentia mejor... temia que me pasara de nuevo, asi que preferi tomar aire para recuperarme mejor –volvi a mentir, note que las mentiras, que nunca me salian bien, ahora me salian con toda naturalidad.

-ah.. pues el profesor quedo muy anonadado con tu comportamiento... sobretodo por ese grito tuyo..¿por que fue eso?-

-No lo se... –ya no sabia que decir.. para eso no tenia explicación- la verdad no tengo idea de porque hice eso! ¿Qué dijo el profesor?

-Pues nada... se te quedo viendo cuando saliste corriendo, pero de inmediato continuo la clase. Nos dijo que si te veiamos luego te dijeramos que estudiaras "Sueño de una noche de verano" de shakespiare. Tendremos examen sobre esa obra la semana que viene. Tienes que investigar sobre el argumento de la obra, su historia, el porqué fue escrita, pero sobretodo concéntrate en la obra como tal. El proyecto final del trimestre sera una obra de teatro y las audiciones seran en dos semanas.

-Oh muchas gracias eh...-

-conner, mi nombres es conner, mucho gusto Bella-

-Ah, mucho gusto conner, y muchas gracias-

-Bella, por cierto, olvide presentarte a mi novio Ben- me dijo Angela y señalo al chico a su lado, el que me habia hablado primero.

-un poco tarde amor –dijo el sonriendole

-si lo se... lo siento- dijo avergonzada.

-mucho gusto Bella- me exendio la mano, yo se la tome.

-mucho gusto Ben... un placer- me sonrio calido.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrio ameno y pronto nos encontramos yendo hacia la proxima clase.

* * *

holaa!!

ahiiiii perdonenme la tardanzaaa pero toy castigada u.u'

asi que seguro tardare mucho mas en poner cap.... pero cuando pueda los traere!

bueno ya tengo que ponerme a escribir... u.u se me acaban los de reserva!!! :S

espero que les haya gustado este cap.... :)


End file.
